The Long Trek Home
by I483
Summary: Continuation of The Final Goodbye, which was a favorite of mine to write. Riolu and Turtwig are kidnapped on a rescue, and now they must find their way back. Bad sum, as usual.
1. Prolouge

**If you were wondering why it took me so long to post the next story, it is because I am still looking for names, and I was waiting for some names to come up. I waited two weeks since I posted the last chapter of the prequel to this story, but no reviews! None! Zip! I am still looking for names, but, anyways, next story, pronto!**

The Long Way Home

Prolouge

Six months after the three-some of Turtwig, Mudkip, and Riolu made it to the new continent and back to Wigglytuff's Guild, Team Sky was walking through Corrupted Jungle on a rescue mission. Riolu's arm had healed a month before, so he was able to go on missions with the rest of his team. He was still pondering about his past, but that was not what was on his mind at the moment.

"Something is definitely wrong here," he mumbled to himself.

"And that would be?" Vulpix asked, who was walking right beside him. She had calmed down a bit since Riolu had come back, just like back on the old continent, as they called it.

"How many floors have we been through?" Riolu asked.

"One hundred and fifty, give or take," Vulpix replied.

"And how many pokemon have we faced?" Riolu asked.

"About ten," Vulpix replied.

"Isn't that a bit fishy, at least?" Riolu asked.

"We probably just got lucky," Vulpix said.

Riolu just sighed and shook his head. He knew something was wrong, yet no one would believe him. He quickly took lead again, with Vulpix behind hem, and Turtwig and Mudkip behind her, talking to each other.

When they finally reached a clearing, Riolu saw their main objective, an Omanyte that had fainted, which was highly unusual. Riolu was about to say something before Turtwig sped past him towards the injured Omanyte, and Riolu went chasing after him, knowing something was happening.

Before Turtwig could save the Omanyte, Riolu had caught up to him and spun him around.

"Don't you see that we could be in huge danger right now?" Riolu asked.

"Danger from what?" Turtwig asked, looking around. "I don't see anything."

Riolu didn't hear him, since he was focusing on his aura-sensing powers, and, for once, was glad that no one else had followed them.

In a full circle around the clearing, in the trees, were fifty aura signatures, all bad.

"We're surrounded," Riolu said, coming out of it.

"Hehehe, someone is the observant one," the Omanyte said, getting up. "Our masters had wished for wall four of you to come into the clearing, but this will have to do."

With that, the fifty pokemon, some Kabutos, some Omanyte, came flying out of the trees, towards the two, and, before either could mutter a word, they were knocked out.

**Hmm? Masters? Who could these be? Also, I just realized how close my team is to the main characters in PMD: Black Hole Sun, or something like that. The only difference is that mine has a Turtwig (a favorite pokemon of mine) instead of a Treecko, but that is it. Anyways, R&R, and I will see you next time!**


	2. The Inconvenient Route

**Yes! Next chapter! I have the names of the characters, and I made them up because I didn't get any comments. :P The names are Vincent for Riolu and Raz (short for Razor) for Turtwig. I already have the other two names, also, but Mudkip and Vulpix don't appear in this chapter, so that will be next chapter. Also, this chapter has some foreshadowing to the third and final book, but I won't spoil it other than that. If you think that you know what it is, then PM me, but, as I would say, onwards and upwards!**

Chapter 1: The Inconvenient Route

Vincent woke up in a completely different place than he was knocked out in. First off, there was a strong smell of seawater, and he was also in a cave, both of which he noted in an instant. This reminded him of another cave, which its name he was currently forgetting.

"Looks like one has woken up," a voice said, which immediately reminded Vincent of the name of the cave. Brine Cave.

"So you three made it to these lands, and you finally decided to take your revenge, didn't you, Kabutops and the Omistar brothers?" Vincent asked the three that he knew where behind him.

"Yes, we have. It was a shame that we were not able to get everybody, but you two will do well enough," the Kabutops said with a sneer.

"Try me," Vincent said. "I can take all three of you on at the same time."

"We'll see about that," Kabutops said. "This is going to be..." Kabutops was cut short by an Aura Sphere which knocked him out easily.

"Was it really that easy to knock him out?" Vincent asked. "I was just getting annoyed."

This caused the Omistar brothers to close in on Vincent, which was all the better for him, as he was able to Force Palm them at the same time and knocked them both out.

"Well, that was simple enough," Vincent said. "Now, let's see where we are."

Vincent pulled out his Wonder Map and saw that the trek to this location was uncovered, but that did not make him feel any better after looking at the map.

What he was looking at was probably the most inconvenient route he has ever seen, as it turned about five times before making it to some plains and to Grand Lake a small bit later. Even by itself, the distance was about the distance from where they landed on this continent to Grand Lake, which took a while in and of itself, but, by Vincent's standards, the inconvenient route would take up to six months to travel. This was going to be a long journey, especially since it seemed that their explorer badges were removed, probably back at Corrupted Jungle, so they couldn't teleport back.

"Uggh," Raz said, finally coming to.

"Get up, sleepyhead, we've got a journey ahead of us," Vincent said, still looking at the Map as he saw something that was apparently right outside the cave.

"Hmm," Vincent said. "Let's go. There's something that I want to see."

Raz was confused until they stepped outside of the cave, and, spread in front of him were these...things.

Raz had never seen these things before. They looked hollow, since he could see inside them in most places, but not in all. They were made of things that he had never seen before. In between some of these were more things that were as black as night, yet it was cracked, like dry ground. Some of the tall things were tilted, but did had not fallen down. Raz looked around for anything else out of the ordinary, and saw something that he had only heard of.

"Vincent, is that a Dimensional Home over there?" Raz asked.

Vincent looked over at where Raz was pointing, and, sure enough, there was a Dimensional hole there, just waiting for someone to step inside.

"Let's go, then," Vincent said. "It's there for a reason, and I think that it is for us."

Raz, looking shaken by that comment, reluctantly agreed, and the two of them jump into the hole, which caused Vincent to have bad memories.

When the two finally came to, they didn't see anything different immediately. That is, until they saw the things.

What they saw astounded them. These things were no longer destroyed, and the largest of them was in the center. This one seemed to touch the clouds, and on those black strips were these things of many colors and moved at speeds faster than any pokemon could travel.

"What is this place?" Vincent asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Raz asked.

When the two of them looked closer, they saw these animals that walked beside the strips. They only had hair on their heads and walked around on two legs. Vincent made the connection first.

"Those are humans," he said, surprised.

"Yeah, but I thought that they are myths," Raz said.

"This is the past. We are in the past, seeing something that has been gone for perhaps thousands of years," Vincent said.

Right after he said that, a large flash of light appeared above the city, and, when it disappeared, Giratina in his Origin Form.

"I thought that, outside of the World Abyss, he could not go into Orgin Form," Vincent said.

The humans were pointing up at Giratina, who was hovering right above the large thing, began to power up something. Vincent realized the danger first.

"Get down!" Vincent said to Raz, who quickly did.

"Okay, why did you tell me to do that?" Raz asked.

"Just watch," was all that Vincent said.

Giratina kept on powering up his attack, and, before he let it go, he said, "Stupid humans!"

With that, Giratina released the largest Aura Sphere that either of the two Pokemon had every seen. It smashed into the large thing, making it fall, and, when it hit the ground, the Aura Sphere exploded. Vincent and Raz lowered their heads to keep debris from flowing into their eyes.

When the constant debris ended, the two of them looked up and saw ruins that they found familiar to the future. Giratina was still there, looking at his work.

"That would be the last of them," Giratina said.

Another light appeared next to Giratina, which, once it disappeared, Arceus was right next to him.

"Giratina! What have you done?" Arceus asked.

"Getting rid of a pest," Giratina replied.

"They shouldn't have died," Arceaus replied.

"Well they did, so that's that," Giratina said.

"Well, because of that, I ban you to World Abyss, and shall put a seal by giving you one of the seven treasures. If it gets taken from you, your seal is broken," Arceus said.

Before Giratina could say anything more, he was gone to World Abyss, and Arceus was gone, too.

Raz looked over at Vincent and saw him stunned.

"Is everything okay?" Raz asked.

Riolu snapped out of it and said, "Yeah, let's go. The Dimensional Hole is still there, so lets go."

The two went into the Dimensional Hole and were spit out back in their time. When the two came to, the Dimensional Hole was gone, but not Vincent's wanting to explore, which led the two into the settlement, as Vincent would call it.

When they walked into it, Raz immediately had a bad feeling.

"Vincent, I feel as if someone is watching us," Raz said.

"Don't worry, it's most likely nothing," Vincent said.

Right after he said that, a group of humans jumped out of hiding and surrounded the two. They immediately prepared themselves for battle, which never came, since all the humans did was lead the two of them towards the center.

"'It's most likely nothing,'" Turtwig said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up," Riolu said.

When they finally reached the middle of the settlement, there was another human who looked considerably older than the rest.

One of the humans spoke up. "Elder, we have brought in two pokemon that have come into our territory."

"Thank you very much," the elder said. "You may leave now." With that, Vincent and Raz were alone with the elder.

"Come," the elder said, motioning towards the ruins of the largest thing that was here. "This building was destroyed many centuries ago, and yet the secret inside still remains."

"How can we understand this guy?" Raz asked Vincent.

"Ancestry for you, being a human for me," Vincent replied.

When they got to the ruins of the building, which was apparently what all of these things were called, the elder opened up the door and let them in. They went down some stairs, with the elder talking about how this city was wonderful before Giratina came and destroyed it. When they got to the bottom, the elder let the two pokemon in, and, in the middle of the room was a beam of light that went into a pool of water.

"This is where you can evolve if you want to," the elder said. "If not, then go and share this."

Vincent left, dragging Raz along to the surface before explaining that neither of them wanted to evolve. With that, the long trek home began.

**Hey! Finished! Nice! I like it! I want to have some reviews for this story. Well, I want them, but I'm not forcing for them. This should be longer than The Final Goodbye, so this will be fun. I need names for mystery dungeons for any type of dungeon. Any! Just tell me the name and the different types of pokemon in it. Anyways, I'll see you next time!**


	3. How They Met

**Okay, before the names, I just saw something that I want to talk about. If you actually like the stories that I write about these (which would be a surprise :P), I highly, HIGHLY recommend searching up Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Starstruck. It is a really good fan fiction that the author recently discontinued, but asked if anybody would want to continue it. I'm not forcing you guys, but just a recommendation. I would love to see that story go on. Thanks! Also, I thought that I was so clever with the name Avalanche Mountain in the last story, but, because I have not played to that part of the game in a while, so I didn't know until recently that there is a dungeon called Mt. Avalanche. Sigh, I thought I was so clever, but I guess I'm not. Finally, the names of Vulpix and Mudkip are Sarah for Vulpix and Flow for Mudkip. Oh yeah! BeforeI forget, I didn't mention that they were next to a river that flows from Grand Lake and goes to the ocean. Anyways, onwards and upwards!**

Chapter 2: How They Met

After Vincent and Raz walked out of the city, they noticed that the sun was beginning to go down.

"We need to stop here and rest since it's getting dark," Vincent said. "We also need to drink and eat up since we don't know how long we were out."

"I think that we should go on," Raz said.

Vincent looked at him before saying, "Your leaf's wilted, which means you're thirsty, so we will stop."

"Fine," Raz said, defeated.

The two of them set up right next to the river, and Vincent decided to go and get some sticks from the nearby forest for the fire.

* * *

Back at Grand Lake, Sarah and Flow had also decided to make a fire, since they had nothing else to do. After they finished making it, Sarah lit it and they sat down beside it.

"How long have they been gone, now?" Flow asked.

"Three weeks, I think," Sarah replied. "They couldn't be that far from here."

"Well, we did explore that river, and it was going at a pretty good clip," Flow said.

"What, so you think they could've gone down it by their attackers?" Sarah asked.

"Could've been," Flow replied.

* * *

Vincent had just finished picking up firewood and was heading back to start the fire...somehow. He hadn't really thought of that part yet.

However, he didn't need to think about it since, once he got back to where the camp, a fire was blazing with Raz warming himself up.

"Okay, I know that I didn't make that fire, just like I didn't make any of the other ones," Vincent said. Raz, noticing he was there, sighed.

"I guess that I've been holding it back for too long," Raz said, which immediately got Vincent's attention.

"About what?" he asked.

"Here," Raz said, coming up to him and raising his head. "Notice anything different about my jaw?"

Vincent looked at it and noticed two things. "The main part of your jaw is a creamy color instead of yellow, but, at the back of the jaw, it's red," he said. "Why's that?"

"Let me show you," Raz said, backing up and facing towards the river. He opened his mouth and looked like he was charging up an energy ball, but instead of the grass-type move, a stream of fire came out, startling Vincent.

After he was done, Raz looked back at Vincent, who still had a shocked look on his face.

"Since when have you known Flamethrower?" Vincent asked.

"When I was still on the old landmass," Raz replied.

"And you didn't use it...why?" Vincent asked.

Raz looked away "I was scared that others would be scared of a fire and grass-type Turtwig," Raz replied.

Vincent nodded his head. "Understandable," he said.

The two sat quietly for a few minutes.

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk about for a bit?" Sarah asked.

Flow thought about it for a bit before replying, "Have you ever heard of how Raz and I met?"

"No, I haven't, so I guess that would be a good idea," Sarah said.

"Okay, so, first off, I was in a normal family of Swampert on Serenity River," Flow began.

* * *

"When I was born, my father had already left, but my mother was still there," Raz said.

"Who was your father?" Vincent asked.

"I heard he was a Blaziken from a faraway land, where, instead of Exploration Teams, they have Rescue Teams," Raz said.

"I wonder what they do," Vincent said.

"Anyways, because of my unusual composition of parents, I was born a grass and fire-type. My mom, however, was very weak after I hatched, almost sick, and would never get any better. One day, about thirteen years after I was born, a group of wild Houndoom came across my mother and I. My mother protected me by shielding me from the blasts of fire, but died doing so. Heck, I barely escaped with my life. I got a good amount of scratches and was losing a great amount of blood," Raz said.

"Ouch. That's bad," Vincent said.

"I made it to Serenity River, which was as far as I could go, lay down, and closed my eyes for what I thought would be the final time," Raz continued.

* * *

"I was swimming down the river for fun when I spotted a hurt Turtwig on the side of the river," Flow said.

"I'm guessing that was Raz?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, but I didn't know it at the time. The only way I could bring him back was to drag him into the river and pull him back up the river. One thing that I never figured out was why the water warmed up when I dragged him into the river, but I just shrugged that off as coincidence," Flow continued.

"What happened next?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I brought him back to our nest, were we took care of him," Flow continued. "Since I was the one who found him, I was the one who had to watch him. I watched over him for four days while the others healed him. Then, on the fifth day, he opened his eyes."

* * *

"Lemme guess," Vincent said. "You opened your eyes and stared into Flow's."

"Well, yes," Raz said, sheepishly. "When I looked into her eyes, I was entranced in a way. After a few seconds, she snapped her head back and yelled, 'The Turtwig has woken up!' After she said that, two Swamperts came in and checked me over. It took me few more days to recover, but I was soon able to walk around and greet the others. The problem was that I was a Turtwig who was also part fire type, which I didn't tell anybody, and I was surrounded by Mudkips and Marshtomps, so I was lonely other than Flow. She was the only one that stated around with me. About five years after that, and after I told everyone of what happened to me, Flow and I left to become an exploration team, and, well, you know what happened after that."

"Five years...At the time that you were knocked out on Serenity River, I had washed up in this unknown and unforgiving world," Vincent said.

"Actually, you and your team were our main influences to start an exploration team," Raz said.

"Well, I guess that that's good, but we need to get some sleep. We have a long trek ahead of us, and we need as much energy as possible," Vincent said, putting out the fire.

"Good night," Raz said, laying down.

"Good night," Vincent replied.

* * *

Sarah was still awake in the team base after Flow had fallen asleep. She was looking out over lake at the moon and its reflection on the water.

"Wherever you two are, Vincent and Raz, I hope you get back quickly," she said quietly before returning to her bead and falling asleep.

**Yes! Finally finished! I liked to make this chapter. Another thing about PMD: Starstruck, if you have any interest in continuing it, please PM me or review. Also, about my last chapter, how do you like how I explained how a city looked to a person who thinks that humans are nothing more than a myth? Pretty good, eh? Yeah, for this chapter, I switched around the views like when Lapras and Wigglytuff were talking about how they knew each other and such. Anyways, I will see you next time!**


End file.
